Irish Citizens Republic
Overview The Irish Citizens Republic was a clan founded by Monk_Giatso. History The Irish Citizens Republic was founded by Monk_Giatso in February 2015. It attempted to become a state of the Remnants Union, but a disagreement between Monk_Giatso and XFinal_IsaacX prevented this from occurring. The clan ended sometime after March 2015.Nickalis02's testimony Demographics Population The population of the Irish Citizens Republic is not known. There were at least two members, those being Monk_Giatso and Nickalis02. It is not known if there were any other members. Language The Irish Citizens Republic spoke English, and some of its mottoes are in Irish. Some of its members spoke Irish or Gaelic to one another briefly. Government The Irish Citizens Republic is controlled by the premiere, who is in charge of all other members. It is unknown whether this premiere is elected or not.Irish Citizens Republic Info-chip Executive Aside from the premiere, there are seven minister positions in the executive branch. These are, * Minister for Arts: Administrates all artists in the ICR, approves of art. * Minister for Education and Skills: Head of education and curriculum. * Minister for Foreign Affairs and Trade: In charge of trade and alliance-forming. * Minister for Jobs and Innovation: In charge of designing roles for members to fill in the ICR. * Minister for the Environment: In charge of approving and overseeing construction projects. * Minister for Justice and Equality: Judicial control, maintains equality in the ICR. * Minister for Defense: Military head. Workers The Irish Citizens Republic had several roles and ranks for worker members. Members could become teachers to teach other ICR members more about creating. It is unknown if the ICR ever succeeded in implementing creative education. Teachers were also encouraged to teach other members about philosophy and politics. Members could also become artists to create propaganda, costumes, and other content for the clan. Members were also given the option to become builders to create levels and structures for the ICR. Members could be awarded for their efforts in any branch that they worked in. Foreign Relations and Military The Irish Citizens Republic military had a simple ranking structure, with a ranking order ranging from Soldier, Officer, General, and Commander in Chief. Members in each rank could create whatever they wanted so long as the project was approved by a higher rank. It is not known if the ICR had any foreign relations with other clans. Culture and Style The Irish Citizens Republic was highly influenced by the Irish Citizen Army, a group that organized the Easter Rising, a rebellion that opposed English rule in Ireland in 1916. Due to this Irish influence, the clan is focused on green and yellow livery, as well as overarching political themes of revolution and independence of Ireland. Mottoes The following phrases are listed as mottoes for the Irish Citizens Republic, * Hold on to your rifles, boys, don't give up the dream! A Republic for the working class, economic liberty! ** This is a lyric from the song, James Connolly by Larry Kirwan. * We serve neither King nor Kaiser, but Ireland! ** This is a phrase seen on a banner at Liberty Hall in Dublin, Ireland. * Erin Go Bragh/Erin Go Braugh/Eirinn Go Bragh/Ireland Forever! * Tiocfaidh ár lá/Our day shall come! Infrastructure It is unknown how the Irish Citizens Republic communicated with its members, if at all. It had an info-chip, but it is not known if there were any levels made to support the clan. References Category:Clans Category:2015